


Overview Academy

by AdrainWalter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gency, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrainWalter/pseuds/AdrainWalter
Summary: What if the Overwatch cast lived now? What would they be like? Genji was never killed by his brother and is free to live out a normal life as a teenager going to the local high school with his friends. However his father, the head of the Japanese mob, has other plans...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, sorry this chapter is mostly talking and introductions. Its to opening chapter so there's gonna be a lot of explaining the AU in the beginning.  
> Y'know how the pilot of every show always kinda tries to set up the whole season in the first episode? yea, its like that.  
> P.S. I did my best to imagine what Genji would be like if he never turned into a robot and met with Zenyatta (based on existing descriptions of his past life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Overwatch cast lived now? What would they be like? Genji was never killed by his brother and is free to live out a normal life as a teenager going to the local high school with his friends. However his father, the head of the Japanese mob, has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, sorry this chapter is mostly talking and introductions. Its to opening chapter so there's gonna be a lot of explaining the AU in the beginning.  
> Y'know how the pilot of every show always kinda tries to set up the whole season in the first episode? yea, its like that.  
> P.S. I did my best to imagine what Genji would be like if he never turned into a robot and met with Zenyatta (based on existing descriptions of his past life)

Genji

I checked the timer on my phone. I didn’t have long, 7 seconds maybe. I felt the wind in my face as I turned the corner.

6 seconds…

I could see the door at the other side of the hall. I started to sprint. Heart pumping in my chest

5 seconds… can I make it? Yes! I have to make it, there’s no other choice!

4 seconds…

3…

2…

1…

I burst through the door slamming my books on my desk as the final alarm rang for the start of class. Mr. Wilhelm didn’t even turn around- mission accomplish!

I heard a familiar laugh from the seat next to me

“Damn Genji, that’s gotta be a record even for you” laughed Jesse McCree, to my right

“Well, y’know, I have to keep everyone on their toes around here now don’t i?”

Jesse had been my best friend since my family moved here a few years ago. Him and I shared everything and tend to get into a bit of trouble while doing it, but he’s always had my back and I’ve always had his. Right now we’re in the final year of school together along with our friends and I couldn’t be happier. Of course I missed Tokyo academy but the people here are better friends than any of the people over there ever were.

“Jesus,” Jesse sighed, pointing at Mr Wilhelm “does he even stop to take a breath? He hasn’t stopped talkin’ in like, 5 minutes

Mr Wilhelm was our Biology teacher. To be fair he was one of the nicer teachers at the school but once he started talking, he would never stop. Jesse, Lena and I had a game we would play where when he started talking we would count how many minutes it took for him to stop. The current record was a full 28 minutes of self-conversation. Lena wasn’t in this class right now which means she was probably on the track again.

Lena was studying at our school but she wasn’t really a regular student, she mostly just used the sports equipment to train. Every now and then she’d help me teach the younger kids in gymnastics and sometimes she’d walk into our biology classes but that’s about all anyone saw of her during the weekdays.

She and Jesse were probably my two closest friends since I arrived here. Lena doesn’t really hide much, she acts happy around just about everyone and when you look into her background she hasn’t really had many problems. She has dreams, she works for them and her family and friends support her. She’s an open book. Jesse McCree on the other hand, is much more of a mystery. He was the first one to introduce himself once I moved. I also learned very quickly not to ask a lot of Jesse’s past. From what I can tell he’s been in and out of foster homes for the last 5 years and the family his living with now, the Amaris, are his favourite so far. They seem like a nice family but I haven’t met his foster mother yet, she hasn’t been home a lot recently because of work. He won’t tell me much about his life before the foster homes but apparently it wasn’t pretty. I’ve seen the scars on his back when we go swimming, everyone has, but no one dares to ask how he got them.

“Hey, Genji? You’re doing that thing again.”

“What?” I said, snapping back into reality “Oh, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts again.”

Jesse chuckled “Don’t worry about. Happens to the best of us.”

“Whatever you say, cowboy.”

“You goin’ to Lena’s party tonight at Winston’s bar?”

“Yeah.” I told him. Lena’s uncle owned a bar and he lets us rent out the place for special events, this time its Lena’s birthday and he’s letting us all over for drinks. He’s possibly the nicest guy in the world, if you stay on his good side that is. If you met him you wouldn’t guess he’s the type of person to go to anger management classes. “I’m going to try and get a lift there from one of my dad’s employees”

“I can give ya’ a lift if you want? I just got the bike outta Mako’s place.”

“Yeah sure, thanks man.” I just hoped he didn’t ask me to help name is bike again. Yes. He’s that type of guy.

“Oh by the way, you know if Amélie is gonna be there?”

“Probably, she’s her girlfriend, why wouldn’t she be at Lena’s birthday?”

“I dunno, I was just wonderin’.” Jesse looked visibly uncomfortable at the thought of Amélie

“Wait, you’re not still afraid of her are you?!” Amélie is Lena’s girlfriend and she’s the polar opposite of Lena. Amélie is quite, brooding and scary. No-body knows anything about her. “She’s harmless. Do you trust Lena?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then trust her choice in people.”

“Mr. Shimada, would you like to add something to the lesson?!” interrupted Mr Wilhelm as heads turned around to face me and Jesse.

Among people’s faces I saw mixed expressions. Some of the newer kids looked at me with fear or concern in their eyes; a few even looked to have distain for me interrupting their educational ritual. However a select few had smirks hidden behind hands, amused by the whole situation.

I opened my mouth to answer him but, yet again, I was interrupted. This time however by a much more graceful voice.

“I think Mr. Shimada was just trying to explain the difference between mitosis and meiosis since the diagrams in these books really aren’t up to scratch, right Genji?” Angela turned around from the front row gave me a look to play along and follow her lead.

“urmm… no Angela they’re not, it’s disgraceful really.” Angela Ziegler had been my girlfriend for 7 months and she’s probably gotten me out of trouble more than I can count. She’s also a bit of a teacher’s pet so Mr. Wilhelm will believe anything that comes out of her mouth, which has come in handy a few times.

Wilhelm eyed me up for a few seconds before deciding Angela has no reason to lie to him and carrying on with the lesson. A few minutes later I get a note passed to me from the guy in the seat ahead of me. On the front it’s been labelled: _Genji S xx_

I unfold the message

_You’re welcome, baka :p_

_P.S. We going to Lena’s thing tonight?_

I showed Jesse next to me and he chuckled I rolled my eyes. Baka (moron) was the one only Japanese she ever seems to remember and she used it against me as often as she can.

I added my response to the bottom of the note

_Thanks trottel (you’re not the only tri-lingual :p)_

_And yeah Jesse’s giving me a lift there tonight._

After quickly double checking my Swiss-German I passed the note back down to the guy in front of me who then passed it along to Angela. She turned around and gave me a look and gesture to tell me she understood and then quickly got back to her work.

The rest of the lessons went smoothly with me and Jesse having a few laughs and generally just trying to avoid doing work. After what felt like a decade the bell for the break rang and most of the students left to the common room. Some of the kids, like Angela, stayed behind for extra credit so the common room was fairly empty.

As I sat down on one of the couches and starting playing some music from my phone I got a message on my phone.

  * _Message from: Hana Song_



[Hai green machine how’s school? >:3]

Hana had a habit of ‘getting sick’ whenever new games come out so right now she was at home playing some new shooter, streaming probably. I still can’t believe she makes money streaming videogames. She’s got sponsors and everything!

I type up a quick response

[You know you’re supposed to be in school right?]

[Cant. I’m sick x_x]

[So you’re skipping school today?]

[Since when have u been Mr Don’t-Break-The-Rules XD???]

[Fair point XD is Lucio there with you?]

This time 5 minutes past without a response. I was about to text her again when she replied.

[He’s been looking after me, yeah]

Something was up about that message. There was no emoji’s, no rabbit face and no exclamation points. It was written so carefully, so calmly, so… unlike Hana. I decided not to ask about it, she’s probably live right now and I didn’t want to annoy her too much.

[You going to Lena’s things tonight Hana?]

[Naw I’m doing a longer stream tonight while I enjoy the n00b harvest]

[Well don’t go too hard on them, they’re just trying to have some fun XD]

[No promises :P]

After that I closed the messenger app and put in some earphones. I figured I should probably get some rest while I have some free time. If Lena’s party turns out anything like her gatherings usually do, it’s going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> This chapter was Genji's POV but I think the next one will be for Lucio  
> Any kind of critique is good so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio sits with Hana while they discuss what its like being friends with a member of the Shimamda family while Genji discovers Jesse's new project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave Lucio's POV a shot but I tried to keep it short to prevent me going too far off story, tell me how you think it went :)  
> Also thank you for all the comments guy, they really help!

Lucio

‘Looking after’ Hana mostly consisted of watching her as she played this new game for her fans.

I was sitting on the sofa behind her in my blue shorts and green vest using her spare laptop to moderate the chat while she streamed. Every now and then she would look at her phone and type something out before getting back to the game.

A few minutes passed before the checked the time and looked into the camera.

“okay guys I’m gonna go take a brake but I’ll be back in a few minutes, if you wanna be entered into the giveaway then type the code into chat and the bot will randomly select one of you beautiful people”

She made an expression to show she was thinking

“The giveaway code will be...” she turned around to me and stuck out her tongue “…fucklucio, no spaces! Okay Ima be right back guyyys.” She made a kissing face to the camera before turning it off and walking towards me.

“Alright big guy you’ve got my attention” she put a hand on her hip and gave me a playful look. She was wearing a pink crop top with small blue shorts and her own brand of pink and white earphones that she never takes off. I looked at her and chuckled.

“Nice code, where’d you think of that idea?” I teased. Hana came and sat next to me on the couch and we both listened to some music for a while before I thought to ask about her phone.

“Who were you texting by the way? I thought you turned your phone off during streams?”

“Oh I was about to but then green machine started texting me and I figured I’d leave the phone on this time” she leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder and played a game on her phone. Hana’s livestreaming made enough money to look after herself for a while so she doesn’t really have much to losing by skipping a day of school so I wasn’t worried about that. I left school earlier than everyone else because I got picked up by a local studio to be their sound guy so I didn’t really see the point in staying. Plus it gave me more time to look after everybody and have some fun.

I smiled a little bit as I thought about my life since I started work. The last few months has been some of the best (and busiest) of my life. I’d started making enough money to pay of the money my Momma borrowed so even she’s happy. I made sure not to get too happy with myself though, that can lead to being selfish.

 _They’ll always be someone that needs my help_ , I thought, _and I always want to be there to look after them._

“Genji’s asked about you” Hana said, to break the silence “Do you think he… knows?”

“No, he couldn’t. It’s not like we’ve been telling anyone. What did he ask?”

“Just ‘is Lucio there looking after you?’”

“He’s probably being nice, Genji’s a good guy”

She pushed a little harder on my shoulder “It’s not Genji I’m worried about, it’s his family. I know Genji would never do anything to hurt either of us but…”

She didn’t need to explain it; we all knew who the Shimada’s were. Genji Shimada was part of the family in charge of the Japanese mob. Him or his elder brother, Hanzo Shimada would one day rule the largest crime ring in the local area. We all trusted him and we could always rely on him to be there for us but it didn’t change who his family was.

It wasn’t like Genji liked it either though, he’d come to us more than a few times about his concerns with his family. He hated them and their business but it’s not like he can just leave.

None of us can claim to understand the situation he’s in. We just need to be there for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I checked my watch for the time. I thanked Hana for having my over and left to make some errands

Once I got into town I ran down to the market to pick up some veggies for tomorrow. I make the best anti-hangover soup in town and considering how Lena’s parties usually go, they’re going to need it.

The town we all live in isn’t necessarily that big and it’s only about 30 minutes’ drive away from the nearest big city. That why a lot of people live here, it’s small enough to have these little markets where we all get our food but big enough to have a large range of jobs in many different fields.

“Lucio, is that you?” I woke up from my little day dream and turned around to see Satya Vaswani. She and I used to not get along but I’m close to her boyfriend so we’ve started to get closer to her too.

“Oh hey Satya, how’ve you been?”

“Very good, thank you. Are you free for a moment? I require some assistance.” She asked.

“Sure, I’m not doing anything” I lied “what do you need?”

“I wanted to walk into town to get a gift for Lena but there’s a lot of people and I… I just can’t”

“Ah okay, I understand” Satya suffered from aspersers syndrome as well as a few other forms of autism. Sometimes she just needs help from people to deal with high stress situations. I pull some headphones out of by backpack and hand them to her. “Here, take these. They’re the noise cancelling ones I use for work. Just put them on and it all goes silent”

She took them from my hands and put them on her head. For a moment she looked confused before I turned them on. Then she simply gave me a pleasant smile. “These will do nicely, thank you Lucio”

“No problem” I said “now let’s go get Lena her present”

Genji

I woke up to Angela’s cheerful smile.

“Oh Genji, if you can’t even stay awake for a few hours then how can you hope to survive tonight?” she teased, sitting down on the couch next to me and lying on my arm.

I tried to wipe the tiredness from my eyes

“What did I do to end up in heaven?”

She gave me a confused glance “what do you mean?”

“Then why did I wake up in front of an angel?”

Angela looked at me for a moment until she realised what I’d been implying. She covered her face a little as she blushed. “Genji you’re the worst”

“Why thank you, I try my best”

She leaned up and pecked my cheek before standing up to pulling a stool over to the table next to me. She started doing some of the biology work she pulled from her backpack. Only a short moment passed before she put the pen down and groaned. “I think Mr. Wilhelm actually hates me, he sets me so much more work than the other students!”

“Well that’s because you’re so much better Angie. I’m sure you’ve done half of it in the few seconds we’ve been having this conversation, haven’t you”

She rolled her eyes at me “I’m not a miracle worker you know”

I raised an eyebrow at her “you sure about that?”

She started blushing again in an even darker shade of red once she realised what I was saying.

“Well… not always I guess” she teased.

I was about to say something else but the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I asked her whether she wanted me to stay and sit with her after school while she did her work.

“No its fine, you can go. I wouldn’t get any work done with you around anyways” she laughed

“Whatever you say m’lady” I said, tipping my invisible hat “see you at Lena’s for about 8?”

“9, I’m going to be working on this for a while”

“Cool” I stood up and made my way out of the common-room “see you there, Angie”

As I started to make my way towards where I was meeting McCree I began to wonder about my brother. He and I were supposed to be attending school together but since we moved I haven’t seen him attend a single lesson. I’ve seen him at home every now and then and every now and then at the gym but not much else. While I actively avoid my mother and father I’ve always cared for my brother. I’m more than aware my parents have been going easy on me however. They obviously want my brother take over the family business instead of me so they have no problem with me staying out of their hair, or so I think. Then again I should be thanking them; it’s why I’m able to be with a woman like Angela.

Right now she was the light of my life. Luckily her family barley speak English so they haven’t learnt who my family were yet, they’ve been judging me based on who _I_ am, not who my family are. She and I met though one of Lena’s races early last year and we hit it off immediately. She’s one of the more popular girls in school so most of the rumours people had been hearing about the Shimadas had already made their way to her a long time before she met me, she didn’t care though. That one of the best things about Angela, she would never judge someone based on what she’s heard; she’ll always want to get to know someone before they pass judgement.

 _Enough day-dreaming,_ I thought, _I need to find Jesse_

He told me he’d be waiting outside the front of the school but as far as I can see the only living things here are the birds that the cleaner likes to keep on campus.

Then I hear it, that familiar rumbling of a powerful engine. The sound of rubber on tarmac slowly rolling round a corner as the engine spits out noise.

I turn around to see my best friend on a large black Harley Davison motorbike with a helmet sitting in his arms.

“Like what you see?” He asked

For a moment I was lost for words. Jesse has always told me about his Harley but I’ve never actually seen him ride it. Seeing it in person you could tell how much effort he puts into it, every piece of visible metal was clean and well-polished. I noticed he even added a few of his own personal art onto the side, but I didn’t pau it much attention, I was more focused on the bike itself.

“Jesse… I… I’m amazed!”

“That ain’t all either, Mako said because I was a friend o’ Jamie’s I could get this one custom made”

He reached behind him and pulled out another helmet. It was a silver helmet and had a green dragon design curling around one side and on the other side it was opening its maw around the visor. On the front it had the two Japanese symbols on it and underneath that a large green ‘G’ that seemed to have been carved into the metal.

“Jesse, this is… it’s amazing” I exclaimed “why doesn’t yours have any decal?”

“oh, this thin’?” he put his own helmet his head “I’m gonna do this one m’self when I think of a good design. Now put on the helmet and get on, let see what this new engine can do!”

He passed me the helmet and I put it over my head, the padding on the inside of the helmet meant it fit me perfectly. I walked behind him and got onto the bike, putting a hand on his shoulder to hold on.

“Where are we going?” I asked

“Home, Fareeha told me she wanted to see the bike before I ruin it”

“Well how are we going to get there?” I asked, with a grin

He turned around to look me in the eye “quickly, that how”

He slammed the throttle as the bike launched itself forward pulling away from the school, leaving tire marks on the road where we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> Remember all criticisms, good or bad, is useful to me so please tell me what you think in the comments!  
> (also I'm probably gonna have Jesse's POV for the next chapter, opinions?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse shows Genji his new project in action and introduces his little sister. While no ones looking hpwever he thinks about his past and what might happen if his family was to reutrn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the wait, I lost my laptop so i had to start over so everything took ages to write.   
> anyway enjoy the third chapter and please give me advice in the comments :)

Jesse

I’ve always loved this feeling. The feeling of the power of the engine beneath us as the wind runs over me. I could tell Genji was feeling the same way as every time I sped up I could feel his grip on my shoulder get tighter. I could imagine the grin on his face right now. Genji’s always been one for adrenaline, that why he taught the younger kids parkour in their gymnastics lessons. The kids always loved watching him fly through the air over obstacles.

I always wondered how he learned to do that. Well, being a Shimiada probably comes with some level of self-defence but parkour wasn’t exactly a thing most kids knew. Not that it hadn’t come in handy a few times breaking in and out of places after hours.

The drive home from school didn’t take long. As we pulled into our road I could immediately tell that Fareeha had just gotten home from her school because the door was still open. We didn’t live in a big house but it was nicer than most of the foster places I’ve been to. It was a two story house with bare bricks, classic suburban style housing. I pulled up alongside the garage and asked Genji to get off and open the door, but before I got on answer I was greeted by cheers of delight.

“Jesse, that was amazing! You have to teach me how to ride this thing!” he yelled, taking off the helmet “you think my father will let me get one?”

I laughed back at him, removing my own helmet “Genji, I’m surprised your dad even let you outside th’ house”

“Good point” he moved over to the garage door as I walked it inside.

Suddenly I heard footsteps run though the house, sprinting towards us. Genji panicked and turned his head but before i could explain a figure came bursting through the door that connects the house to garage. The figure tackled me to the ground and I felt my back hit the hard concrete floor.

“Jesse!” called Genji, raising his hand in preparation to throw the attacker off of me

“Now hold on there!” I called “you two ain’t been formally introduced yet”

I stood up with the ‘attacker’ in my arms.

“Genji, I’d like you to meet my little sister Fareeha Amari. Fareeha, this is Genji”

Fareeha jumped out of my arms and greeted Genji, embarrassed about what just happened “sorry for scaring you, I forgot you’d be coming”

Genji bowed his head a little in greeting “hajimemashite Fareeha, and don’t worry about it. I should’ve have figured it was you based on how much Jesse talks about you”

“Really!?” she responded, her face turned red “What has he been saying!”

Genji gave me a playful look “nothing serious, don’t worry about it”

Fareeha’s only 14 but she has the biggest crush on Angela, Genji’s lady-friend. I told him a few weeks ago but Angela doesn’t know.

“Don’t give me that!” she cried angrily “what did he say?”

Genji crouched down onto her eyes level “well he says you have a very impressive model plane you’re working on, can I see it?”

“Sure!” Fareeha chimed “it’s in the living room, follow me”

We walked into the living room with Fareeha talking to Genji about planes and how difficult it was to find the primer for her paint. Genji obviously didn’t understand a word of it but kept asking Fareeha about the model and the paint occasionally chiming in with “wow, you must be really good at this!” Genji’s always been good with kids and Fareeha was no exception, he always knew what kind of stuff to say to make them feel like grown-ups so they always trusted him.

Once we got into the living room she showed him the model. I have to admit, it was pretty impressive. The whole thing was about 4 feet long and it stretched along the floor in front of the TV. Next to the model I saw the laptop open like she’d been using it recently.

“Hey sis’, has Mom called yet?”

“Yeah you just missed her, I didn’t think she was gonna call today but I was at home and the laptop starting ringing for a Skype call. I pulled it over to the plane so I could do that and talk to her at the same time.”

“Ah okay then.” I said “She on a deployment yet or not?”

“Nah, her squad’s next mission isn’t till tonight, so she’s free for now”

I was about to ask something but Genji quickly interrupted “Could I quickly go upstairs to change for tonight? I’ve got some clothes in my school bag but I’ll probably need to borrow a belt or something.”

“Yea no problem big fella’.” I replied “There’s probably one in the draw on the left in my room; y’know where it is, right?”

“Yeah I know, thanks.” he dashed up the stair and into my room.

I turned back to Fareeha and she was looking at me quizzically

“Soo… how are Genji and Angela?”

I laughed “It’s not gonna happen darlin’. Hell’ll freezer over before those two spilt up, sorry.”

“Can’t hate a girl for trying, right?” she threw her hands up in defence

“Guess not. Speaking o’ couples, has Jack popped the question yet?”

Fareeha rolled her eyes “Nah, he’s too sacred. I think he’s gonna wait till they get home.”

Jack and Gabriel our mom’s squad mates and they’ve been dating for a few years now. A recently they moved in together and Jacks been waiting to ask Gabe to marry him ever since.

“That guy’s gotta learn t’ grow a spine, he already knows that Gabe’ll say yes, what’s he waitin for?”

“Maybe he just wants it to be romantic.” she said with a cheery grin

“Somethin’ tells me Gabe isn’t the romantic type.” I laughed

At that moment, Genji down the stairs in his party clothes. He wore black skinny jeans with a green tight fitting shirt that complimented his figure very well. On top of the shirt however he wore a silver light hoodie with Japanese symbols along the front. Overall he looked pretty good, but his hair still needed some work. It looks like he’d just been thrown into a bush.

“I am done!” he declared

“No you’re not.”

He looked at me confused “What do you mean?”

I rolled my eyes “Fareeha, help the guy out with his hair will ya? I’m gonna go put on some better clothes.”

As I walked always I could hear Genji’s moaning. “What’s wrong with my hair!?” he called

“Sooo much, just sit down and I’ll sort it out.” Fareeha chimed

I chuckled to myself as I walked up the stairs and into my room, or, the room that I called mine. As much as I loved this place it still didn’t feel like home yet. I referred to it as my place but I don’t feel, y’know, connected to it yet.

I walked into my room and closed the door so I had some privacy. I still couldn’t tell these people who my family were. Not that I think they’d judge me, but I just don’t want to be treated the same way Genji does. His family is right in his name. Everyone knows who he is as soon as they hear 'Genji _Shimada'._ They know to keep their distance, they know to respect him or else and he hates it. He’s learned to live with who he is and has his own personal mission to ‘earn his honour back!’ but that kinda stuff just don’t work for me. I still had to keep secrets.

I opened my wallet and brought out the key that I had hidden in one of the pockets. Then I reached into my draw and moved the clothes to one side so that I could see the safe box hidden beneath them. I placed the key into the keyhole and turned it until I heard the familiar clicking sound and opened the box.

I looked inside the box and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was still there.

Inside the box were my emergency supplies in case my mother and father decided they wanted their son back. $500 USD, a train pass, a cell phone, two weeks of rations and a bandanna to hide my face. Inside the bandanna was wrapped another two items, a fake ID and a glock-17 sidearm, courtesy of Mako Rutledge. That guy could get you anything, no questions asked, provided you could pay him enough.

Let’s just say there was a reason I ran away from home.

Suddenly, I hear the reminder on my phone go off, telling me to leave. I check the time and see that the party starts in just a few hours. I haven’t even gotten Lena a present yet.

I quickly put everything back into the box and locked it up again before quickly putting on a red t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed by leather jacket from the back of a chair and ran downstairs to Genji and Fareeha.

“Alright, I’m good to go! You comin’ Genji?”

He turned around towards me “Leaving already?”

“Yeah, with or without you, so c’mon!” I laughed

Genji stood and thanked Fareeha for fixing his hair, “Arigato gozaimas!” Then he turned to follow me into the garage. As we were leaving I called out to Fareeha.

“Don’ worry about cooking for two tonight, I’ll eat at the party!”

“Who says I won’t have a boyfriend over and give your food to him?”

“Boyfriend? You? That’s cute.”

Before she could reply, I closed the door and entered the garage with Genji right behind me. “Get the door will ya’?” I called as I climbed onto the bike and started the engine.

He nodded and opened the door before picking up his custom helmet from the table he left it on earlier. He admired it for a moment before putting it on and passing me mine.

“I definitely like this helmet”

“You’re welcome.” I put on my helmet “Now get on the damn bike.” I laughed as Genji climbed onto the back of the bike and the hum of the engine filled the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'dya think? writing for Jesse was super fun and i look forward to doing it again at some point!  
> How did i do? something you think i should change?  
> any form of critique is useful so please tell me what I'm doing wrong in the comment section :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finally starts and Genji couldn't be happier. However, Jesse seems to be making dangerous company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! I made this chapter longer than the others so this should make up for the few days delay. I'll try and be more consistent in the future  
> Anyway, tell me what you think :)

Genji

Jesse dropped me off outside Angela’s place on the way to Winston’s bar

“You sure you don’t wanna get a lift? Its gon’ be mighty cold.”

“Yes I’m fine thank you,” I replied “It won’t take long to walk there.”

He nodded and put his helmet back on and lifting up the kick stand

“Whatever you say big guy, see ya’ there!”

Assuming the whole neighbourhood wasn’t already woken by the sound we made on the way in, they definitely were now, as the engine spat out a large whirr.

“I need me one of those.” I mumbled to myself as I shoved my hands into my pockets and grab my phone to tell Angela that I was waiting outside waiting for her. I waited a moment for her to respond, but she quickly told me she was just getting changed and she’ll be out in 5 minutes.

Sure enough, exactly 5 minutes later she walked out the door with her mother waving her off.

“Good evening Mrs Ziegler!” I called out, waving.

She smiled at me and waved back. I never really spoke to Angela’s mother, but she seemed like a nice woman. She lived in a standard two story, semi-detached house with her father, mother and herself. However, the few times I have been over to her place two things where very obvious. 1) They have absolutely no idea who I am, which is always useful with my name. And 2) Angela is the one teaching them English. Every time they stutter I catch them giving a quick glance to their daughter for reassurance.

“Genji?” said Angela, snapping me out of my thoughts “Are you okay?”

I took her hand in mine “Yes, sorry. Got caught in a daydream.”

I looked up at where her mother one more time. She tapped her watch, which was her way of telling me to get her home on time, before smiling again and closing the door.

Suddenly Angela leaned on me and let out a sigh. “Finally!” she exclaimed.

“What’s up, something wrong at home?”

She shook her head. “Homework is horrible! Don’t ever try and be a doctor.”

“Funnily enough, I wasn’t planning on it. I’m too clumsy to even hold a pencil still, let along cut someone open. We both know you’re the brains of this operation.”

Angela playfully jabbed me in the stomach. “And don’t you forget it!”

We started to walk down to Winston’s bar together holding hands. One of the many things I loved about Angela is she understood that silence wasn’t a bad thing. Once two people get to know each other enough, silence just isn’t awkward anymore.

This does, however, give me more time to think than I usually appreciate. It gives me time to think about things like my father, Hazno, and the Shimada Clan. There have been a lot of strangers around the house recently and that only ever happens when the clan is working on something big. Something about a biker gang? It makes me nervous just thinking about it!

“Genji, are you alright? Your hand got really tense, is somethings bothering you?”

“What? Oh sorry, I’m fine. I was thinking about the Shimadas.”

She stopped me walking to stand in front of me and held both of my hands. She looked me dead in the eyes as she spoke. “Genji, you’re so much more than your father’s son. The things you do make who you are, not the things your family do.”

“You’re right, but they’re still family. But I think they might be afraid.”

“What could possibly scare the Shimada clan?”

I leaned in and kissed her forehead “We’re not the only gang out there you know; When push comes to shove, I’ll be expected to fight with them.”

“And will you do it?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Then don’t worry about it for now.” she stood to my side again and held my hand tight. “We’re here to have fun, so don’t worry about anything else for now.”

“You’re right…” I said “…as always.”

She laughed as she walked ahead of me, confidently swaying her hips as she walked. “Do I detect sarcasm there Mr Shimada?” she asked me in a playful tone.

“Of course not, Miss Ziegler.”

We walked for a while longer before we saw the bar. Well, more accurately, till we heard the bar. Lena has her favourite songs playing so loud that we could hear them before we saw the place. That along with the occasional cheer made it obvious we were in the right place.

We were about to walk in together when a call behind us made us turn around.

“Angela! Genji! Wait for me please!”

Angela turned around and greeted our friend as she smiled. “Oh hi Amélie, you look good tonight!”

Amélie was Lena’s girlfriend, and a close friend of mine and Angela’s. She was the quiet-but-menacing type, so I never really understood what Lena saw in her, but those two couldn’t be separated if you tried. However, because of her attitude, very few people aren’t afraid of her, and even fewer would consider her a friend. Despite this Angie and I got along well with her; she was one of our closest friends. She says she likes Angela so much because she respects powerful women (fair enough) but her reasoning for liking me are still a mystery. Regardless, she and Lena have been on regular double dates with me and Angie for a few years now.

Amélie was also a very quiet girl, so asking her anything was difficult, but over time you come to respect her company.  Occasionally she would start talking, but then she would go back to her normal quiet self where the most you’d get out of her was a violent response. From what I understand (which wasn’t much), she’d been though some sort of traumatic experience before she moved to Overview. I also know she avoids talking about her childhood or her father, so I think I can make a pretty good guess towards what happened.

On top of all that, she was also one of the few people here in Overview who speaks Japanese who aren’t also employed by my father.

“Kondanwa.” I said to her.

“Kondanwa Genji-san.” she replied.

“Shall we go inside?” Angela asked “It’s getting chilly out here.”

“Oh, pardon me, I didn’t notice.” said Amélie in apology.

“Oh, really?” Angie laughed in response. “You’re wearing _that_ outfit and you’re not cold?”

Amélie had a thing with very tight clothes that didn’t leave much to the imagination. She’d probably have guys all over her if they weren’t so busy being afraid of her.

Angela’s remark did get a laugh though, which wasn’t easy.

“Well I don’t see Lena complaining! Now let’s go have some fun, shall we?”

Inside the building was a loud mess of laughter and colour. The whole building was full of people drinking and enjoying themselves. Some people had food and were enjoying a meal with some drinks while others were in huddles playing games or making jokes. Overall, the room felt like it was frozen in time, like all our individual worries as people just didn’t matter and we could escape and be ourselves among friends.

“Where’s Lena?” Angie asked.

“Something tells me she’s over there.” I said, pointing towards a large crowd of people all stood together, cheering someone in the middle. Every couple of seconds the cheering would rise and fall like a crowd and they’d raise their beers in exclamation.

Angie chucked “Of course she is, she’s always been a crowd pleaser.”

We approached the group of people and began pushing our way into the centre of the crowd to find out friend. Sure enough, as we reached the centre we were greeted with a scream and a bear hug from our friend.

“GENJI! ANGIE! It’s great to see you guys! You’ve gotta meet everyone! There’s this one guy over here who works for a group call Lo-!”

Suddenly she paused, only to begin launching herself behind us.

“Love!” she called out, launching herself into a long kiss with Amélie.

The two held each other for a moment before Amélie broke off and smiled.

“Chéri, you taste like beer.”

“Oh bugger off! Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it!”

Amélie though for a moment before responding with another kiss, this time quicker, before saying “I think I like you drunk.”

They held each other for a moment more before Lena suggested we find a table and we all sat down. Angie sat to my left and put my arm over her shoulder as she leaned on mine, while Lena sat across from us and Amélie sat to her left hiding in the corner looking at her phone. Like I said, she gets shy sometimes.

“You want to sit with us Amélie?” Angie laughed.

“Sorry.” she said “I guess I need a few drink first, it’s been a… difficult day.”

“Don’t worry about it, love!” Lena told her, slowly holding onto Amélie’s hand before calling out to her uncle. “WINSTON! Let’s have some beers for these guys!”

Winston was a big guy; you wouldn’t guess he was related to Lena if you didn’t see the two together. Being a big guy also made running a bar a lot easier though; everyone stayed in their place and followed the rules because they know what would happen if they didn’t. He brought us our drinks and greeted us all.

“It’s good to see you again children, how are you all?” he asked.

“We’re good thanks!” Angela replied.

“Good to here! Oh and Genji, if anyone here gives your trouble again just give me a shout, I’ll have them put on the blacklist for you.”

“Thank you, Winston. I will be sure to let you know.”

A few weeks ago I was here with Lena and Jesse, and someone recognised me by my name. Long story short, it didn’t end well. It came down to a fight and while Jesse had my back Lena ran into the back to get her uncle. The fight ended pretty quickly after that and that guy and his friends haven’t stepped into this side of town since.

“Jesse left ahead of me, has he not arrived yet?” I asked Lena as I realised that our friend was not with us at the table.

“Oh Jesse? He’s at the bar, love” she told me, I turned around to see my best friend down 3 shots in quick succession sitting next to a stranger “Looks like some girls trying to take a shot at him!”

We both laughed. “Like that’s going happen! So which one of us is going to have to go tell the poor girl she’s in the wrong neck of the woods?”

Lena took a drink from her bottle before looking back up from me. “I did it last time! It’s your turn!”

“Alright, alright! Im going.” I said, standing up from the table.

“Don’t be too long, okay?” Angie asked as she leaned up to kiss me before I left.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” I kissed her back and walked over to Jesse and his new friend.

As I approached them, I got my first good look at this girl. I quickly put together that this must be the Mexican girl who just bought Jack’s house last week because of her traditional skull tattoos along her left arm. She wore a short purple dress and had her hair pushed over to the right with the left half shaved down. Dare I say it, she actually looked pretty good. She smiled whenever he smiled and laughed whenever he did, as if she was trying to be likeable. That isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but she’s flirting with the wrong guy.

“Hey, Jesse!” I called out, walking up behind him and putting my hand on his shoulder in between them. “Who’s your new friend?”

“Hey Genji, have you two not met yet? This is… wait… I don’ think I got your name darlin’.”He slurred his words more than usual; those definitely weren’t his first shots of the night.

“Am I really that forgettable?” she said teasingly.

“Sorry about Jesse; He has a hard time remembering things after a few drinks” I interrupted rubbing my hand on his shoulder and used this opportunity to whisper into his ear.

“…She’s flirting with you; thank her for the drinks and walk over to our table behind me.”

He tapped me with his elbow to show me he understood.

“Sorry darlin’ I think I had a few too many shots. Ima’ go check on Lena and wish her a good day, nice meetin’ you, m’lady.” he stood and pushed me into the stool he was sitting in before walking over to find the others. I could hear them all cheer when he eventually got to them.

I turned to face the girl next to me and I smiled. “Sorry about him, he loses himself when he’s drunk.”

She took the stool next to me and crossed her legs.

“Don’t we all?” she asked, almost accusingly.

“Excuse me?”

“Cock-blocking your friend? Low blow, hermano.”

“Oh that?” I laughed. “You weren’t going get very far anyway.”

“And whys that?

“Because you don’t have a penis.”

“What?... oh… OH okay I get it now.”

“Yeah, I know, he gets this a lot.”

“Ah well.” she smiled, moving closer to me as she spoke. “One door closes, another door opens.”

I finished off a shot Jesse left on the table. “Taken, sorry.” I said, slamming the glass back into the table and pointing over to where Angela and my friends were sitting.

“Oh don’t worry; I know who you are, Mr Shimada.”

Winston heard my name and looked up from the other side of the bar. He started to stand up before I raised my hand, telling him to wait for a moment.

“Be careful how loud you say that name.” I whispered; I could feel people’s heads starting to turn.

“I will. I’m not looking to be thrown out like those boys from before.” she said, smiling.

“You’re new here, right? How do you know about them?”

“I like to do my digging about people before I meet them, information is power after all. I like to know everything.”

Her phone started ringing on the table but she didn’t answer it. I tried to get a sideways glance at the name without being caught. Who the hell is Blue Widow?

She rejected the call and put her phone at her sides to I couldn’t see it.

“Well miss, it’s been nice meeting you but I think I should get back to my friends.” I started to stand up but she held my hand back.

“Why not stay? It’s nice to be in company that knows what it’s like to be a criminal.”

“So that’s how you do it. That’s how you know everything.” I asked “Who do you work with then? My father? The Junkers? The Deadlock gang?”

“As… creative as the Junkers can be, they lack the talent to become really powerful, and if I worked for your father I think I’d have to turn you in for being so close with the enemy.”

“The enemy? What are you talking about?”

“Wait… you really don’t know what I’m talking about, do you? Oh, you poor thing.” she chuckled to herself.

“What don’t I know?” I asked, more curious than intimidated.

“There’s more to your little friends than you know; I could tell you if you want?”

I thought for a moment about what she could be saying. Jesse and Angela would tell me anything, right? Lena too! Was she talking about Amélie? I know my friends would never hurt me, but what she was saying made it sound like they were keeping secrets from me. I decided on an answer.

“No.” I said “If my friends want to tell me something, they’ll do it in their own time. I trust them to be honest with me.”

“I thought you’d say that Mr Shimada. Be careful, blind trust in people can be dangerous. I find everything out about a person before I make a new friend.”

“Is that what you want us to be? Friends?” I asked, confused.

“You could say that, yes.” She said leaning back and typing something into her phone. “You should go; your girlfriend has been eyeballing me for the last 4 minutes. I’ll be in touch, amigo.”

I swivelled around in my chair and saw Angela looking back at me with concern in her eyes. I raised my hand to say I’d just be a moment, but as I turned around to say goodbye the girl was gone.

“Huh.” I said to myself. “Didn’t even get her name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> Hate it? Love it? Any feedback is good so please comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks with the gang as they all slowly descend into alcoholism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is super short but its Christmas and I,ve got a plane to catch tomorrow!  
> Enjoy and tell me what you think :)

Lena

As soon as Genji left, you could see how nervous Angela was. Her face scrunched up a little whenever his name was mentioned and she kept looking over her shoulder to check on him.

I tried to comfort her. “Love, you’ve got nothing to worry about, you know that right?”

She sighed “Yeah, I know I just… I get worried sometimes.”

That’s not that unusual; before Genji and Angela got together he had a bit of a ‘reputation’ with the ladies. I can understand why she’d be afraid that that would happen again. But the Genji we all know now is one that’s loyal to his friends above all else, especially Angela. As cheesy as it sounded, she was the light of his life. A light he desperately wanted to hold on to.

“Angela, Genji would never do anything against you.”

 I could see her start to relax as she spoke. “You’re right Lena, I should trust him more. I just get… worried… when he’s around girls sometimes. But I should give him some credit, Genji is a good man.”

“Damn right he is!” Jesse stumbled up behind her drunkenly taking the seat that Genji left. You could smell the beer and vodka in his breath as he leaned into the conversation. “He’s the best guy I know! No offence to y’all.”

I laughed at him and cheered him as he sat down. “Jesse, we’re all ladies here! Why would we be offended?”

“Oh yeah, my bad!” He turned and pointed at the girl he was talking to before, who Genji had just started talking too. “Y’know, she was tryn’a flirt with me. I didn’t even notice. Do I give off that kinda feeling?”

“I guess it’s just difficult to tell sometimes, love. At least Genji saved you.” I said, pointing over to our friend, who was still stuck in a conversation with the new girl. I’ll admit she was a little hot, but definitely not my type.

“Yeah, I might’ve forced him into a conversation with her.” He said, laughing to himself.

“Jesse!” Angela said as she jabbed him in the ribs. “What the hell!?”

“Ouch, I didn’t mean any harm darlin’. I just wanted to have a laugh. Genji aint gonna pull nothin’, I promise. And besides, the guy needs more friends than jus’ the four of us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” I retorted.

“I mean that he’s gonna be a busy guy pretty soon once his old man gets him into the business and I ain’t gonna pretend y’all are the type of people to visit him in the Shimada house. ‘Cept you of course darlin’.” he pointed to Angela.

It took me a moment to realise what he was saying. Eventually Genji is going to get dragged into his family work and won’t be able to come see us. He’ll have to ditch most of his normal life for his family. He’s my best friend, but I doubt his family would let me sit in his house and play video games like normal now that he’s co-head of a criminal empire!

“Ah well.” I said, trying to remain positive. “Right now let’s just worry about having fun while we can!”

“I’ll drink to that!” said Jesse, raising his bottle and taking a large gulp.

“Good idea..” said Angela following his lead before turning around to check on Genji once more.

“Huh, she’s gone…” she said, before adding under her breath “…good.”

“HEY GENJI!” I called out “You look like you saw a ghost! Come sit down.”

He turned around to face us with a face of confusion before quickly cheering up again and coming to join us. He pushed Jesse aside and took the seat next to Angela. I noticed her whisper something into her ear and Genji nodded and held her hand. She seemed much more relaxed with him next to her. The three of them started a conversation about the girl and I turned to Amélie.

She looked beautiful as always.

“What do you think that was about love?”

“I don’t know chéri, but I think our friend might be a little bit jealous of this mystery woman.” she had a devilish grin along her face, the type she usually has after a few drinks.

“Love, you’ve got the face, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing! Why do you ask?” she asked, teasingly.

“The innocent little girl act doesn’t work on me, love!”

“I don’t know what you’re talk about, I’m just having a little fun.” she leaned forward seductively before kissing me on the cheek and whispering into my ear “It is your birthday after all, I think we can lots of fun.”

I could feel my cheeks start to flush when I realise what she was saying. Genji noticed this from the other side of the table and shot me a cheeky grin. He showed me his teeth and fired a few finger guns in my direction.

“Oh shut up Genji! Like you and Angela haven’t been doing it yourself!” I laughed.

“Lena!” Angela yelled, going VERY red in the face as her boyfriend laughed next to her.

Angela and I have had many a conversation about Genji’s _talent_ in that particular area. Just the normal gossip usually but I always enjoyed hearing the stuff the most innocent girl I know gets up to with her boyfriend. I swear, if people even knew half of what I’ve been told, people would give her looks everywhere she went. Then again, trust goes both ways and that means for all the dirt Angela’s told me there just as much going the other way around, so I probably should piss her off too much.

“Don’t worry love, your secret’s safe with the five of us.” I blew a kiss in her direction. “Besides, it isn’t exactly unexpected; everyone except Jesse has had some action with someone else on the table! No offence Jesse."

“None taken, y’all have been together for a coupla’ months now.” he said “I guess I’m waitin’ for the right man before I lock m’self down. ‘Til then I’ma keep everything casual.”

Suddenly Amélie leaned into the conversation “And by that you mean you’re waiting for Hanzo Shimada.”

A look of horror fell of Jesse’s face “Now how did you-I mean… I don’t know what you’re talkin’bout.” 

Everyone turned to see Jesse hiding his face starting at the ground. He had one arm crossed and the other was playing with his beard. You could tell he was uncomfortable; Which means there had to be at least some truth in what Amélie had said.

“Every time Genji mentions him, your ears perk up a little, and the few times he’s been in the room with us you keep getting distracted.”

Jesse didn’t acknowledge her. “Genji, you know this?”

“News to me.” he replied, his grin larger than ever “But there’s no need to be embarrassed; everyone always said he was the best looking Shimada”

“ _Second_ best looking” Angela chimed in, poking Genji in the ribs before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Either way!” Jesse interrupted. “To my knowledge he ‘asn’t dated a guy”

“I don’t think he’s ever dated anyone at all. Also we don’t talk much, so you might have a shot.”

“Man I know you’re just sayin’ that for me, but thanks.” Jesse said, drunkenly putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“It was worth a try. I always knew you liked the dangerous type.” Genji shrugged. “Well, I’ll see if I can get you two to meet, and you can decide then.”

_Ah Genji, wingman-supreme as per usual._

Jesse sat back in his chair and took another drink. Something tells me he won’t remember this conversation tomorrow.

“Well… I’ll think about it, right now, all I want to do is drink the party away.”

“Good call” I said “Wait, I have an idea! Winston, bring us some shots!”

Winston looked up from the other side of the room and rolled his eyes with a smile. He got up and brought us some glasses and a bottle and told me that ‘this is our little secret, I won’t tell your mother’. He put the drinks down and walked away.

Genji two glasses for him and Angela and filled them both “Lena, your uncle is the best!”

“I know, right? Jesse fill your glass, I’ll do Amélie’s.” I passed her the glass. “On 3 ready? 1… 2… 3… GO!”

We all took the shots and immediately everyone’s faces scrunched up; everyone except Genji that is.

“Genji, what the hell? That stuff was like, super strong!” I cried.

“You should try my father’s sake; it’s the most alcoholic thing you’ll ever drink.” He laughed as he filled up another shot for himself. “I know how to hold my drink Lena!”

“Well I ain’t leaving till we’re all pissed off our heads!”

“Then it’s going be a fun night.” Genji muttered as he downed his second of many, many shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?   
> Any response is a good one so tell me what you think in the comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and D.va go to visit some friends in a very peculiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from vacation! New chapter! Thanks for waiting keeping intro short because the headings are still glitched.

Hana

We could hear the party going on at Winston’s place as we passed by.

“You sure you don’t wanna go in? I’m sure it’d be fun!”

“Yeah, for you! Winston wouldn’t be allowed to sell me drinks.”

Lucio seemed kinda bummed out with that answer; he really wanted to go to this party for Lena, but I couldn’t go if I wanted to, and he promised he’d come with me to Mako’s. It wasn’t far from my place, only about 7 minutes by bike, and Lucio was keeping pace in his new roller-blades pretty well so we’d be there soon enough.

“If you’re sure, I trust you.” He said swinging of a pole as he rounded the corner. “I love these things! I feel like a movie star!”

“Well you have the looks for it big guy! You’re dressed like some sort of superhero DJ!”

“Now that’s a movie I can get behind!” he laughed. “Hey, you know if Jamie’s there yet?”

“Yeah, I think he works night shifts now.”

Jamie was our friend who works at Mako’s place as a trainee engineer. He didn’t go to school, I don’t even think he lives anywhere, but he’s a fun guy if you can get past all the crazy ramblings. He’s always super dirty though, so we don’t hang out much except from going to Mako’s on Fridays to play old video games and get high.

And then there’s the big guy himself, Mako Rutledge. He’s 7 feet of muscle and metal and built like a sumo wrestler. The guy scares off most customers (probably doesn’t help that he carries a meat hook around with him) and those who do actually use his services only do so because he’s the best mechanic in 200 miles. He barely ever talks and he never takes of the mask, but the guy has a soft spot for kids. He basically adopted Jamie. It’s a tough-love relationship but those two are closer than family.

Someone tried to skip Mako out on some money while he was away and… well let’s just say Jamie made sure he got his car back in several smaller parts. They tried to take Jamie in for questioning but Mako wouldn’t let them into the house. They came back a few days later with a warrant and said if he didn’t comply they’d have to use force. They tried. Eventually they decided it wasn’t worth sending another 6 officers to the hospital over a kid and let Jamie go. They were too scared to press charges against Mako, so that was the last time the police ever climber the hill up to the garage.

The garage itself wasn’t exactly clean either. The walls had been patched up a few times with random sheets of metal, and the roof was covered in brown rust. Half the garage was also walled off for “employees only” which means that where the not-so-legal stuff is stored.

Overall, a very shady establishment ran by an even shadier man with a sweetspot for our generation.

“Okay, wheels off, up the hill.” I said, stepping off the bike as we began to climb.

As we neared, the top the garage door raised until it was wide open and we were greeted by a black welding mask in a dark room.

We walked through the door as Mako growled “Little late for this time of year?” His breathing seemed to shake the room “Told the kid you weren’t coming. Ha! Put the bike in the corner, he’s in the back.”

“Thanks Mako!” we said in unison.

“Don’t mention it.” he said with another deep breath. “You kids’ve got it harder than most. Deserve a place to relax.”

I rested my bike on the wall and walked towards the door leading to the back of the garage.

“Oh, one more thing.” Mako raised a hand in front of us. “The kid’s got the lass over, watch yourself going in.”

“Don’t worry man!” Lucio laughed “Satya and I are friends now!”

Oh Lucio, so innocent.

“That not what he’s talking about big guy” I told him

His face went red as he caught on and Mako let out a deep throated laugh as I pushed the door open and walked in to the room.

You could smell the pot in the air; he started without us the bastard! The walls were darker in this room and the only lights were a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling and the old TV on the coffee table propped up on the table. In the middle of the room was a cardboard box we’ve been using for the table and pillows and bean bags sitting around it that we’ve been using as chairs.

“Jamie you better not be fuckin in here because I’m coming in!” I called out.

I turned the corner and found Satya and Jamison (thankfully) fully clothed smoking watching an old movie.

Satya turned around and laughed at me “Well Hana! You’re welcome to join in if you’d like.” She joked.

I bend over and gave her a kissing face “Sorry hunnie, still straight, maybe next time!”

Lucio called out from the other room

“Is it safe? Is everyone fully clothed?!”

“Unfortunately!” Jamie called out in response, eyes still locked onto the screen.

Lucio came into the room and sat on the pillow next to Jamie around the table.

It was always funny seeing these two next to one another. I was fairly short but compared to Lucio even I looked big. Meanwhile when Jamie stands up straight, which doesn’t happen often, he’s nearly as tall as the door frame. Compared to Jamie Lucio looked like a child.

Lucio opened up the backpack next to Jamie and pulled out a bag of chips and started picking at them. “What’s this?” he said, pointing at the television.

 “Some old war film, I just like looking at the engines mate!”

“Ah okay, I get you” he raised the bag of chips “Mind if I?”

“Go ahead” he pointed at his overalls. “I’m too messy to eat right now anyway!”

He wasn’t lying; his blue overalls looked like he’d being crawling around in mud and metal. Jamie’s work usually involved getting covered in grime.

Satya grabbed the seat next to Jamie and wrapped her towel around her hands before holding onto his arm. She leaned into his neck and laughed. “As per usual, he’s just crawled out of someone’s car!”

Satya had problems with touching some things; it’s one of the many downsides to being an autistic kid genius. Oil was one of those things, so whenever she visits Jamie at work she brings along a blue towel. Jamie has always been nothing but understanding though. He even once offered to quit working overall just so she wouldn’t have to deal with the feeling of oil.

“You’re the one who decided to date a mechanic sweetie!” he joked before using his free hand to point to me. “C’mon Hana, take a seat! If I recall correctly, we have something of a bet?”

“Oh you’re on, junker!” I grabbed a controller off of the cardboard box and sat in front of the TV. Jamie had challenged me to a game off Tron the other day and it ended in a draw.

“Same bets as before?” he said pulling up next to me with a controller.

“Yep! If I win I get a sweet new helmet!”

“Yeah, and WHEN I win I get to borrow your reviewers licence!”

I laughed back at him “All this just to play a few games early?”

“Heck yeah! Now plug in your fucking controller and let’s do this thing!”

The game began and at the start Jamie started winning. I could hear Satya behind him cheering some slightly obscure words of encouragement. It didn’t matter though, I’d make a comeback. I started to pick out his patterns. He favoured a left turn when we were about to collide. I started double bluffing to get him to move into a line I’d drawn earlier in the game. I started winning and I could feel the salt starting to grow in Jamie as my score grew above his. Lucio was behind me occasionally chiming in with “wooo!”s and “yeah!”s as well as the occasional meme.

We played 9 games and I ended up winning 5-4. After the last game I threw my controller into the air and received a two person applause as I took a bow.

“Thank you! Thank you! I did it all for my fans!”

Lucio threw my pillow at me and laughed “and for some stupid helmet!”

“That too” I made a peace sign with my hands and blew him a kiss.

“Ah well! I’ll admit when I’ve lost.” Said Jamison, as he collapsed on his bean-bag next to Satya.

Seeing those two together always made me smile a little bit. They’re both living a world made more difficult by their situation and somehow they both always find time for one another. Jamie can be crazy sometimes but around her he is always calm because it makes her more comfortable.

If you saw Satya grow up you wouldn’t exactly expect her to end up with a guy like Jamie either. She’s the genius kid in a rich family; she asked her parent if she could move abroad for a few years to get some independence in her life. Of course that was a total lie, but her parents bought it and send her money every month to cover the cost of living away. You wouldn’t expect someone like that to fall for a homeless Australian guy. But never the less, they’re near inseparable now.

“Yo Hana.” Lucio called out “What time is it? We should be getting home soon!”

“ _We_?” Satya asked. “Is there a _we_ going on here?”

“No there isn’t! Stop asking!” I yelled back.

“Whatever you say, Hana!” Satya laughed, leaning into her boyfriend’s arms. She was a lot calmed now that she’s been smoking. “Not judging!”

“Of course you’re not.” I turned to Lucio. “Yeah, it’s getting late, we should head home.”

“Cool, right behind ya! Nice seeing you guys” he replied.

“Right back at you, little fella!” Jamie said in response.

We both stepped outside the door into the pain garage to find Mako on his back, underneath some car on the lift. The blow torch was on, so he couldn’t hear us leave, so I just banged on the car and pointed at the door when he turned to look at the noise. He gave us a thumbs up to show that he understood.

I grabbed my bike from the other side of the room and walked it over to the door where Lucio had left his roller blades. He slammed on the button and the garage door slowly stuttered and started to open.

“Race ya to the bottom?”

“You’re on big guy!” I replied and pushed my bike down the slope and took my feet of the pedals.

I got to the bottom of the slope a few seconds after Lucio

“I win, as always!”

“And you wonder why people think we’re super competitive!”

“Excuses, excuses! I win, nothing you can do about it!”

I leaned over and punched him in the shoulder before checking my watch.

“Damn, it’s a lot later than I thought it was.” I got back into the bike and looked at Lucio “I’m not streaming tomorrow; wanna come round mine and have some fun?”

“Sure, but I can’t stay the night, I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Sucks for you, big guy!” I shot him a wink and cycled of to my place with Lucio following behind me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys :)  
> Please give any critique, good or bad, in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> This chapter was Genji's POV but I think the next one will be for Lucio  
> Any kind of critique is good so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong!


End file.
